


HUN YOU THINK YOUR PARENT PROBLEMS ARE BAD-

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, done when the only thing keeping me awake is one can of soda and disappointment, last two referenced, relationship referenced, what the frickity frick am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Basically if the Awakening Trio heard all the complaints Shiro  and Nina have about their parentsthis was done when the only thing keeping me awake is one can of pepsi and my disappointment





	HUN YOU THINK YOUR PARENT PROBLEMS ARE BAD-

Shiro and Nina were talking, you know, like most moody teenagers do. The topic was even something that most emo teens talked about-their dads being complete assholes.

“Seriously, what does Dad want from me? He’s so hard on me, like, what the fuck Dad?” Shiro huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Well, at least your dad wasn’t a thief, and is actually respectable, like dads SHOULD be!” Nina complained.

During this typical moody teenager conversation, three of the adults that used to be moody teenagers were walking by. The only difference was that they had a reason to be moody teenagers. That was because their parents died. So yeah. They had reasons.

Laslow, Odin, and Selena walked past this typical teenager conversation and couldn’t help but feel annoyed that these moody teenagers were complaining about their parents not always being there or not being the greatest even if they were trying when they were lucky to have parents at all. Especially since they were in the middle of a war.

“At least your parents are actually alive,” Selena commented, causing Odin and Laslow to flip their shit and made sneaky ninja escapes that Kaze and Saizo would be proud of.

When Selena realized what she said, she squeaked like a little mouse and slithered away all sneaky snakey like.

Shiro and Nina stared after them for a bit before it clicked.

“yO NINS SINCE THEY ALL RAN AWAY AFTER SHE SAID THAT IT MUST MEAN THAT ALL THREE OF THEM DON’T HAVE PARENTS HOLY SHIT-” Shiro nearly yelled before Nina slapped him to make him shut the flaffel muffin up.

“This calls for investigation. You go tell your father and I go watch them OpERATION INVESTIGATION IS AGO I REPEAT OPERATION INVESTIGATION IS AGO” Nina exclaimed before she poofed away even though she wasn’t a ninja.

Shiro ran off to go find his father. The one that apparently wasn’t as much of an asshole.

Xander was talking with Siegbert, the latter having asked about why he got the name he did. Xander was about to answer-and by answer i mean dodge the answer like he was the LOBSTER LORD HIMSELF-when suddenly Shiro popped outta nowhere like Saizo scaring the shit outta his poor father.

Siegbert was more or less confused as to how the fuck Shiro fell out of the sky. That wasn’t even logically possible. Just hoW DID HIS BROTHER MANAGE SUCH AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK?!

While Siegdweeb was having his existential crisis, Shiro jumped over to where his father was currently trying to recover from the near heart attack his own son had given him. 

“HEY FAther what’s wrong?” Shito asked, completely unaware that he nearly gave his own father a heart attack.

“Nothing...nothing. What was so important that you had to fall out of the sky to tell me?” Xander asked, deciding to not mention that Shiro nearly gave him a heart attack.

“Oh well I was just gonna tell ya that yer retainer-the dancing one, you know, Laslow-is apparently an orphan and I think you should go talk to him about that okay goodbye Father!” Shiro said, causing Xander to freeze completely in shock, before running off into a tree.

That was like 2 feet away from them.

How did he run into that. How did he not SEE that?!

Xander had to take a moment to register the stupidity of the situation.

Meanwhile, the Awakenin Threesome was contemplating the BS-itude of what Selena had gotten them into, and what bullshit awaited them in the future.

“Selena what have you DONE! THY SNARKINESS HAS DOMMED US” Odin screeched, his Shadow Glitter pose having been abandoned in favor of waving his arms around angrily like he was trying to fly but failing miserably.

“Selena, the ONE TIME. THE ONE TIME your sarcasm is not wanted, warranted, or needed,” Laslow angrily sighed, crossing his arms just so he wouldn’t be flapping them around like Odin was. 

“I couldn’t help it! I know you two were just as annoyed as I was!” Selena said in defense, her natural tsundere emerging.  
Or was it just her being annoyed as fuck.

(insert some kind of shrug here)

While those three were arguing over the level of bullshit that Selena had thrown them into with her sarcasm, Nina was nearby listening intently with this big ass grin on her face like she won the Yaoi Lottery or something. And for all anyone who saw without knowing the context of the situation (aka EVERYONE) for all they knew she had.

Nina quickly ran off to go regroup with Shito and explain the situation.

The two moody teenagers that were for now not feeling so moody quickly regrouped.

“Okay so I found out that they really don’t have parents so that sucks for them but WE LEANRED THJINGS” Nina exclaimed waving her arms around like oDIN had been earlier.

“AND I TOLD MY FATHER!” Shiro said though his arms were not waving but more of flopping around like limp noodles.

The Awakening Trio would have explainin to do later.

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT I ACTUALLY POSTED THIS WTF OH GOD


End file.
